Electronic devices are frequently powered by batteries. Under certain circumstances, a user may wish to know the battery status of his or her electronic device. To know the battery status, the user may need to, for example, take the electronic device out of his or her pocket, activate the device by pushing a physical button, and look for a battery status indicator to get the battery status information. This process is often cumbersome and sometimes not possible if the user is handicapped. It is thus desirable for a device to have the ability to provide spoken status information based on user's speech input.